1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for transmitting an on-demand video file, especially relates to a method for transmitting an on-demand video file that is able to reduce the loading of both the network transmission and the memory space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the download function provided by the storage system on the internet can only support the download of one complete video file. Therefore, the user is not able to download only part of the content in one video file, and is not able to download different video files as an integral at once. For example, if the user needs only part of the content in one video file, the user has to download the whole video file and retrieve the required content from the complete video file by other video editing applications. However, this approach may jam up the network by occupying the bandwidth with unnecessary content and increase the need for a bigger storage space in the user side.
In addition, in some circumstances, when reviewing the surveillance video, the required surveillance content may be distributed in different video files recorded by different surveillance cameras. In this case, the user has to download all the video files having the required content and has to combine the required contents collected from the different video files to generate the required video file, wasting the bandwidth of the network and the space of the storage in the user side. Furthermore, the effort for editing the video files can also frustrate the user.